


Something Stupid

by dametokillfor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s dying. Matt’s unsympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly blame this on my current peanut M&M addiction, which in turn I blame on [Jensen Ackles](http://i25.tinypic.com/2vblk4y.jpg).

Matt can hear the noises of pain before he even sees his boyfriend, the fear spiking in his body. His palms are sweating, heart racing, breathing shallow. If he wasn’t so terrified, he’d find it amusing how similar these feelings are to the ones he feels in more pleasurable situations with Brian. He moves through the halls of the large house, following the pained cries.

“Bri?” Matt calls out.

The moans have stopped now, replaced by Brian calling his lover’s name, weak as a kitten, the pain evident in his voice.

Matt rounds the corner into the light coloured lounge with more speed than he’d expected. The moment he lays eyes on Brian, all movements desist, he’s frozen to the spot. His lover’s clutching his stomach, his eyes are wide and pleading with Matt for some help in this agony.

“I’m dying, Matt.” He announces, through blue tinged lips.

As Matt’s eyes survey the room, he spies the large, yellow bag cast to the floor. The brightly coloured anthropomorphic chocolates grinning at him even in their crumpled state.

Matt nods to the bag. He doesn’t need to say a word, Brian knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Sometimes I forget I’m not 15 anymore. Or Zacky.” He says, a half smile on his lips, “And that eating a bag of candy that big is going to break me.”

Matt can’t be mad. Not that he’ll ever admit it, not that Brian will ever let him admit it, but he’s fuckin’ _cute_ as hell right now. He rolls his eyes and approaches Brian, kneeling by the couch to drop a kiss on his lovers dyed mouth. He can taste the sugary sweet taste of the M &M’s on Brian’s lips.

“You’re an idiot.” He tells him before pushing himself back to his feet and moving to the chair by the couch.

“ _You’re_ an idiot.” Brian retorts childishly.

He makes a half assed grab at Matt, “Matt, fix me.”

Matt shakes his head, “You got yourself into this mess, Brian.”

There’s another pained groan from Brian, “But I’m _dying_.”

“Which is exactly why I ain’t touching you.” Matt says, “Borderline necrophilia, babe.”

“I’m not dead yet!” Brian insists, peering across at Matt.

“But it’s only a matter of time.” Matt points out, “And I’m not willing to take that chance.”

Brian groans at him again, flinging one of the M&M’s which have somehow escaped his mouth at Matt’s head. Matt chuckles to himself, ducking out of the way of the brightly coloured projectile.

He sometimes wonders how he’s ended up stuck with this idiot, why he puts up with him.

“You’ll be sorry when you're some guys bitch in jail.” Brian announces, “Because by not helping me now? Totally makes you an accessory to my murder. You and that yellow M&M.”

And then he says something stupid like that.

And he remembers.


End file.
